


Left Wondering

by qwerty28274



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just being angsty, Oops, Poetry, Teenager stuff, This probably won't make sense to a lot of people, don't mind me, personal, sorry - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/qwerty28274
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... Yeah... I needed to express some feelings in poetry... Because prose wasn't apropriate for this situation... If it doesn't make sense, that's because it was written with a specific person in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Wondering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritesinsandtragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/gifts).



My email notification  
Pings and I rejoice  
Thinking it's a response  
From you  
But when I open the window  
My heart is dashed in two

What did I do to offend you?  
Did I do anything at all?  
I haven't heard a word from you  
For a few days at least  
And honestly I'm left wondering  
If I am really such a beast

Was it something I did?  
If it was, I didn't mean it.  
I try to apologise,  
But you don't respond  
And I just worry all the more

Some can be attributed to lost Internet connection  
Some can be attributed to sending fails  
But for others I have no explaination  
I don't know if I'm in the wrong.

I've exhausted all my methods,  
I've used up all my ways,  
Please don't leave me hanging,  
Just respond with a simple phrase

Please,  
My darling,  
I'm begging you,  
Please.

I just want to hear from you  
And all this time,  
I'm left wondering.  
Wondering, wondering, wondering.

Did I do something wrong?  
Did I say something offensive?  
Did something go wrong with you?  
Has something fatal happen?  
Have I just lost my best friend in the world  
Without any notification?  
Has something happened to you that I can't hope to remedy?

Maybe it wasn't something I said,  
But something that I did?  
Did I not respond to something important?  
Did I send you something offensive?

I am not used to no contact with you,  
Not anymore.  
There may have been a time when I didn't think of it,  
But that time has flown out the door.

My love,  
I'm here.  
Drowning in my own self-destruction  
For without you any and all of my self-worth  
Has been flushed down the toilet.

You've rescued me from myself in more ways than you can imagine.  
I may be a coward,  
But even that won't stop the loathing.

You showed me I could do things right,  
You showed me I wasn't worthless.  
You've helped me out in quite tight spots  
And blessed me with your graces.

I know,  
Again,  
That this is rather low,  
But no one else will understand.  
Without you I am next to nothing,  
You know my insecurities,  
You know nearly my every thought,  
You can tell when I'm upset  
Even if it's through email.

I wish that we lived closer,  
So this wouldn't ever happen.  
I wish that we lived closer,  
So I wouldn't have to  
Be left wondering  
And writing crappy poetry  
That may or may not express my thoughts  
Better than prose ever could

I know that I'm most likely  
Way more worried than I ought to be  
But that doesn't change the way I feel  
And it won't keep me from trying.

This will end up on the Internet somewhere  
At the moment, I'm not sure where  
But I know it will be somewhere you will see  
Or else this is all for naught,  
And I am just left wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh exaggeration is my friend...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
